


Surprise?

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And most of the team has a cameo, Birthday Party, Bokuto you were so close, M/M, Surprise Party, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 3: SuperlativesShip/Character: Bokuto Koutarou /& AnyFandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: noneAdditional Tags: he does his bestDo Not Wants: nonePrompt:Most Likely To Ruin A Surprise Party: Bokuto





	Surprise?

Bokuto was really, _really_ proud of himself. He had an idea to surprise his boyfriend Terushima with a surprise party and he had managed to get to the day of the party without slipping up and revealing the secret, which was really hard but Bokuto did it. He was able to get some of Terushima’s past teammates to show up, which he knew would ensure that Terushima had a good party. Not to mention some of his other friends from rival teams.

“Hey Bo where do you want the drinks out or in the fridge?” Kuroo asked, trying to help set up for the party.

“The fridge is fine, most of the drinks taste better cold anyway,” Bokuto replied. “Oh! But Numajiri had was making a punch so that can stay out.”

“Got it!” Kuroo said, giving a thumbs up.

“Bokuto-san, Futakuchi and I have finished hanging all the streamers and banners. Is there something else you want us to do?” Ennoshita asked.

“And where would you like the spare tape?” Futakuchi asked

“Thanks you two! I think everything is just about wrapped up so if you just want to grab a snack or a drink and wait around until Kawatabi-san says they are almost here that would be great! Oh and the tape can go in the basket on the counter over there I will put it away later,” Bokuto replied.

“Sounds good,” Futakuchi replied.

“Let us know if you need something else,” Ennoshita said before going off to get a drink.

“Alright Bokuto-san I think we got the playlist set now and the speakers in position,” Futamata said with Tsuchiyu behind him.

“Awesome! Now all that’s left I think is for Bobata-san to come back with the cake and then we will be set to go!” Bokuto said, getting more excited by the minute.

“Well I’m back with the cake so if you’re ready I say it’s time to call Kawatabi,” Bobata said, just having entered the apartment.

“Sweet! Just set the cake on the table in the middle and I’ll call him.” Bokuto pulled his phone out of his pocket and stepped into his bedroom away from everyone to call Kawatabi. He pressed call and after the line picked up he said, “Kawatabi thanks again for stalling with Yuuji, Bobata just came back with the cake so whenever you are ready to bring Yuuji back we are all set for the party!”

“Babe-chan, I can’t believe you are throwing me a surprise party! Though don’t worry I’ll still act surprised when I get home.”


End file.
